1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to methods for singulating semiconductor die.
2. Background
Semiconductor die (chips) contain electronic circuits and are typically fabricated simultaneously on a silicon wafer. After processing of the wafer, the die need to be separated from each other so they can be either sent for additional semiconductor packaging processing, or for inclusion into an electronic device. Conventional singulating techniques involve using a saw blade. Sawing is often done in two steps, a first wider width saw blade cut followed by a second narrower width saw blade cut that fully cuts through the wafer thickness.